


Don't You Know Candy is Bad for Your Health?

by tollest_ace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Past Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tollest_ace/pseuds/tollest_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gets a little greedy with his candy, and Jean is willing to go to length to get a piece, but his actions bring up unwanted memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Know Candy is Bad for Your Health?

Eren rolled his eyes, attempting to sweep up the dust that the corporal insisted was there, and ordered him to clean up for the _third time._

Just his luck he was stuck with Jean, who was in a similar situation, dusting off the shelves with his eyes lazily dragging around the room.

With a huff, Eren dug out another piece of candy Hanji had snuck him, after his participation in an experiment earlier that day.

Worth it. The young titan-shifter thought, crushing the candy between his teeth.

Jean looked up from his spot at the shelves, the loud crunch was loud enough for him to hear.

“What are you eating, Jaeger?” Jean asked, his eyebrow raised in interest.Freezing, the brunette shrugged at in attempt at nonchalance.

“Noffin’.” The taller boy’s eyes narrowed, marching up to Eren with a smirk on his face. The smell of butterscotch reached his nose, causing his mouth to water slightly.

“Where’d you get candy?” He insisted, hoping to go find some for himself.

“None of your business, horse face!” Eren shouted, crunching the piece with a glare at the other boy.

“Do you have anymore?” Eren dug out another piece, tossing it his mouth with a smirk.

“Nope.” Jean frowned, licking his lips from the loss. The green eyed cadet blushed, his gaze flicking to Jean’s lips before glaring again.

“Can I have one?” Jean asked, stepping forward, making Eren take a step back. It had been a long time since the blonde had any type of sugar, and he was desperate to get his fix. He noticed Eren’s reaction, thinking back to a few seconds before.

That was a blush wasn’t it?

“Make me.” Eren grumbled, continuing his work and turning his back on the blonde. Jean smirked as an idea crossed his mind, excitement and mischief in his honey coloured eyes.

“Do you really want me to, _Eren_?” He whispered, leaning over the shorter boy’s shoulder, his hot breath brushing pass Eren’s ear.

What was wrong with exploiting the brunette a little? It didn’t mean anything, right?

Eren’s face heated up drastically, and whipped around, looking at Jean with wide, shocked eyes.

“W-what are you d-doing?” Eren stuttered, backed away until he conveniently trapped himself against a wall. Jean caged him, leaning his arms against the wall, and looking down on the titan-shifter. His face was calm, with his arrogant smirk still painted on his face.

“I wanted a piece, and you said make me, so I am.” Jean’s slightly husky voice answered, his lips touching Eren’s ear. The already blushing boy’s face grew even redder, and a lump caught in his throat. All he heard was his heartbeat, and Jean’s soft breathing in his ear. Jean leaned back, looking at Eren’s face, and for the first time, Eren looked him in the eye. His teal green eyes shining with some unknown emotion.Biting his lip and looking away as Jean smirked again.

“Still don’t wanna give me any?” He chuckled teasingly, running a thin finger up Eren’s toned chest to his neck, softy resting it against his tanned skin. He could feel the other boy’s rapid heartbeat, and smiled.

He knew he was attractive, but not _that_ attractive.

Eren could help but smile and lean into the taller’s warm hand. He hummed contently under his breath with closed eyes, causing Jean’s smile to widen. The blonde moved his hand up to Eren’s face, caressing his cheek gently. He ran his calloused thumb over the brunette’s slightly parted lips.

Jean could still smell the butterscotch, and he licked his lips again, leaning down closer to the titan-shifter, placing gentle kiss along his forehead, down to his cheek. Eren was intoxicated by the smell of Jean, soap, and the dust that still fluttered in the air. It was completely silent, and he felt the butterfly kisses on his face. He smiled gently, bringing his arms to wrap around the taller boy’s neck. Pressing his lips to Eren’s, Jean tangled his hands into his silky brunette hair. They enjoyed the kiss for a moment, before Jean remembered his task.

He dragged his tongue against the other’s bottom lip, asking politely for access. Eren smiled into the kiss, quickly allowing Jean to enter. He felt the blonde’s tongue work towards mapping every inch of his mouth, and let out a muffled moan. Edging Jean on, he ran his fingers through his hair, tugging slight to encourage him to go deeper. Two seconds from reaching the prize, Jean felt Eren pull him away from his lips by his hair. With a soft whine of disappointment, Jean frowned at the shorter boy, who responded with a glare. The taste of sugar teased the blonde’s pink lips, and he licked them again, trying desperately to taste the sweetness once more. Eren smiled slightly, crunching the candy, and finishing it off. He ate another piece, counting two others in his pocket.

“Try again.” He teased, sticking his tongue out. Jean smirked, leaning in again. He tangled one hand in Eren’s hair, letting the other trail down his body before resting on his hip. Eren quickly maneuvered the candy away from Jean’s prying tongue, laughing slightly at his clumsy attempt.

Jean growled, letting his hand fall to Eren’s butt, firmly groping him before trying again. Gasping, the shorter cadet gripped onto the taller’s jacket, pulling him closer. The blonde snickered, holding him tighter as he pulled his face away to watch the reaction.

“You really like this, huh?” He asked. Eren blushed, his swollen lips opening and closing as he searched for words.

In truth, yes. He loved it. But, naturally, the hot-headed teen could never find the words to tell Jean he wanted this. So, of course, the latter teased him relentlessly for his stuttering, and short-temperedness. And how could such a short tempered boy respond?

“S-shut up, J-Jean.” The blonde blinked at him in surprise. He looked unreasonably adorable. His face pink, his jewel like eyes darting around nervously as he bit his lip. It reminded him of something, but what? Jean felt an overpower instinct to kiss him again, trying to remember, but his brain short-circuited. Like the memory had cut itself off from him.

Someone else had said those words to him as they kissed?

Eren looked up at Jean observing him with his lips parted. His honey eyes full of interest, and something akin to hurt.

Thinking he had offended Jean, Eren pulled him close again, pressing his lips to his partner’s. Decided to take a leap of faith, Eren picked his leg a little, creating delicious friction between the two. Maybe that would make up for it.

Jean’s eyes widened, and he clamped Eren’s arms above his head, halting his actions. Pink dusted his cheeks, his breathing heavier than before. This was farther than he was willing to go for candy. But something about it had a certain allure, and Jean was horrified to find himself eager for Eren to touch him again. A smirk danced on Eren’s face as he moved to do it again. He hadn’t been expecting such a reaction, he wanted to see Jean like that more, flushed, stuttering, and breathless.

“E-Eren!” “Let’s finish this later. I might have more candy for you.” Eren purred, giving Jean a final kiss before striding out of the room, swaying his hips a bit more than he needed too. What had changed? What had suddenly made the brunette so bold? That certainly changed the memory. From what he could recall, the person in his memory were never so bold. He racked his brain, searching and digging for the answer, but coming up empty handed.

Frustrated, the blonde kicked over a bucket, spilling its contents onto the newly cleaned floor.

“Kirschtein! Clean that shit up! As a matter of fact, redo the whole room.”

“Y-yes, Corporal.” _Shorty._

Later that evening, after dinner, Eren had followed the blonde to his room, a hand holding the desired candy. He had convinced Hanji to give him some more, which she quickly agreed to, saying, “As long as you help me tomorrow afternoon.”

“Jean!” He called softly, just before he opened the door. Honey coloured eyes reached his, and he smiled. This wasn’t about the candy anymore for Jean, it was finding out what the fuck that memory. He could exploit Eren a little longer, couldn’t he?

“Hey.” He replied, letting the other cadet into his dorm. They picked up where they left off, wrestling over a dumb piece of candy. Jean growled in frustration, smashing his lips the Eren’s, pushing him onto the bed, trying to get into a more comfortable.

Eren smiled, kissing back happily. He had waited so long for this, and it was finally happening. Oblivious to Jean’s true intentions, he created more friction between them, savouring the sound of Jean’s low moans.

Pinning him to the bed, Jean felt it again. Why was this so familiar? To his knowledge he had never done anything like this before. He placed rough kisses up Eren’s neck as he straddled him, holding his arms above his head. Yes, this is how the memory went.

“J-jean?” Eren asked, tugging gently on the other’s soft blonde hair. He felt guilty for pushing him to this point, after all, Jean only wanted the candy, not him.

“Hm?”

“Y-you can have the candy… If you w-want.” Pulling away with an arched eyebrow, he regarded the titan-shifter with a confused look. “What are you talking about?” He panted. Eren smiled, sealing him in another long kiss. Jean was uttered confused, but remembered after a moment, feeling quite ashamed of himself.

How selfish, using Eren’s feeling to figure himself out. Pathetic. Eren struggled with Jean’s jacket and harnesses, eager to see his bare chest. And Jean felt he was close to discovering what the memory was about. Jean chuckled, taking it off himself, unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed the green-eyed boy under him.

“Excited, are we?” He asked, slowing undoing Eren’s own clothes. The boy blushed, raking his eyes over the bare body in front of him, gently unbuttoning his shirt. Jean’s slightly chilled hands traced lightly over his partner’s sides, enjoying the feeling of his warmth and the shudder his fingers caused in their wake.

“J-Jean, I-I love y-you.”

_“Jean, I love you.” Jean looked down, seeing the blushing, freckled covered face. Warm brown eyes spoke nothing but a deep love for him, and but he somehow didn’t believe it, this couldn’t be true could it?_

_Marco was everything he wasn’t, they were polar opposites. And like polar opposites, he was desperately attracted to him, and wanted to never let him go, though his knew it was unrealistic._

_He had fallen in love with the freckled boy, who had kept him safe, and protected him, but not how Jean would’ve thought._

_“I love you too, Marco.” He felt himself say, it was natural, like his whole life had been leading up to this._

_Fingers danced across his bare chest, and Jean reached down, capturing Marco in another kiss. Unspoken passion filled the soft whimpers and moans that escaped their lips, adoration and love welling up in Jean’s desperate, searing kisses._

_Jean couldn’t help but think of himself as lucky, for having someone such as Marco in his live. Marco acting as a lantern for him, gently leading him to his greatly desired goal, with kind words, and sugar coated smiles._

_Soft purple marks bloomed across Marco’s chest, along with a violent flush, and Jean admired him for a moment, trying not to spoil the moment._

_A sudden though jumped into his head. What if Marco didn’t return his feelings? And was just too nice to tell him the truth? Was Jean forcing himself on him?_

_“_ _Jean, are you alright?” Marco asked, noticing his partner’s change in attitude._

_Jean frowned, sliding off of Marco, looking down at his hands. The freckled boy jumped up immediately, grabbing Jean’s hands in his own. His brown eyes shone with worry and affection and he begged the blonde to tell him what was wrong._

_“Do you really love me?” He asked, lips parted in a desperate plea. Marco’s face became firm, placing his lips on Jean’s, in a sweet sealing kiss._

_It held all of Marco’s affection, passion, and all the love anyone could feel for a person. Realizing this, Jean pulled back, eyeing his partner with intense hazel orbs. Shocked by the amount of desire and want in Jean’s gaze, he blushed just at the thought of what he could possibly want._

_“Marco?” Jean breathed, leaning his forehead against Marco’s._

_He was asking for permission? Having guessed correctly, Marco smiled sweetly, he voice answering back like a bell._

_“_ _Yes.” Taken aback, Jean blushed as well, biting his lip._

_“Is this your first time?” Marco asked, not judging if it was, after all, it was for him too. He felt Jean nod, biting his lip nervously._

_With a soft laugh, Marco closed his eyes, burying his face in Jean’s bare shoulder._

_“Me too.” The anxiety that had coiled in the blonde’s stomach released itself, and he let out a sigh of relief. They returned to kissing, Jean slowly pushing Marco on his back, trying to work off his pants and 3DMG straps._

_Marco giggled, and it was music to the blonde’s ears, and he couldn’t help but smile into their kiss. Marco guided his hands, slowly undoing the complicated straps and belts, before tangling his hands in Jean’s hair. He could never get over he much he adored Jean’s mismatched hair._

_Pausing for a moment, Marco looked up at his lover with a frown. Jean whined at the loss of contact, his eyes asking Marco for an answer._

_“No fair.” He pouted, looking over Jean’s still clothed form. Jean chuckled, quickly removing his garments, pouncing on the freckled boy again. Even without clothes, their proximity still wasn’t close enough, despite the fact they were touching in every way imaginable._

_“J-Jean, aren’t y-you gon-“ Marco cut himself off with low moan of pleasure. He felt Jean push up into him, letting out his own grunts. Their breathing quicken, excited by being so close. They had dreamed, and wished for the opportunity, and they were finally granted that._

_Two became one, as Marco pushed_ _against Jean, causing sparks to shot through their veins. Marco held onto his lover as he felt his body being filled with unimaginable joy and pleasure. All he could think was how much he wanted this._

_Jean was in a similar state, going slow so he didn’t hurt his precious brunette. A blush danced across Marco’s pale face, and sweat trickled down his forehead, putting Jean’s patience to the test. He had to keep reminding himself that this was for Marco, and he was willing to put himself through hell just for him._

_Marco’s half lidded eyes found their way up to Jean’s, and he stamped kisses over his chest, trying to ease some of his tension. He could feel Jean started to lose some of his restraint, and he grinned. This was for him too, it would be selfish for only him to enjoy himself._

_Self-control was slowly started to melt away in the heat of their passion, and the smell of sex driving them out of their minds with lust. The depth of their love could be heard in their moans, and cries, that spoke more than any words could._

_They were all they ever wanted to be for each other. Their sweaty, and tiring bodies clenched tight, as them felt themselves let go, letting white hot pleasure wash away all they had endured. They made each other complete, in a way they could never been if they had never met. Jean lazily kissed Marco’s pink temple, pulling up the dark green blanket to cover them. Muttering a few words of love under his breath, hiding his face in Marco’s shoulder, Jean faded away into a light slumber, but not before he heard the words, “I love you.”_

Warm dripped down Jean’s cheek, and he touched it, finding he had been crying. Eren gasped, caressing the blonde’s cheek gently.

“Jean, are you alright?!” He asked, searching his eyes for some hint at what the problem. Jean glared at him, a tight frown on his lips.

He had betrayed Marco, Jean promise he wouldn’t be selfish, and he took advantage of Eren for himself, to find his blocked memory. He knew why now. It was too painful for him to remember. He lost the thing that meant the most to him, to fucking _stupid_ , useless, arrogant _titans_.

But then again, he was like them too. He ran, as Marco distracted the titan when his gear was broken. He didn’t protect Marco. He didn’t keep his promise from so long ago. When titans had destroyed the wall.

_“I’ll protect you, Marco. I promise."  
_

_ Me too. I love you, Jean.” _

_“Love you too."_

A chaste kiss woke him up from his trance like state. Jean pushed Eren away, trying to comfort himself. Eren glared back, tears brimming in his jewel like eyes. Jean pulled his knees to his chest, his heartbeat the only thing he could hear.

It felt like years had gone by since Marco died, how could it not? Wandering blindly through the dark, without his little light to guide him.

Jean could picture him perfectly, chocolate eyes glowing with fondness, and a honeyed smile that made days in training bearable. He could count every freckle on his face, and every kind and encouraging word he had ever said to Jean.

Why did he have to fall for him? Why did he have to hurt Jean so badly? He knew deep down, Marco felt just as awful as he did, for leaving Jean. Marco would’ve never hurt him intentionally. But it felt like Marco had never loved him, and ran away. Who would love him anyway? It felt like his heart was breaking all over again, that’s why he forgot. He didn’t want to remember he broke his promise. He didn’t want to remember his heart was broken.

_Marco, I’m so sorry._

_I know, Jean._

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not add chapter to this, but I'm not sure if I want to make a series out of it. Depends on you guys! I would be happy to write more, but right now, its just a one-shot. Thanks for reading ^-^


End file.
